Good Bye Summer
by NicKyun
Summary: [FF TITIPAN] Chapter 3 [END] UPDATE, Mari HaeHyuk Shipper baca dan jangan Lupa Review ! / HAEHYUK/BL/ Mohon Review nya Teman-teman jangan jadi PEMBACA GELAP
1. Chapter 1

Title : **"good bye summer "**

Cast : **Lee Donghae X Lee hyuk jae**

Genre : **School life, Sad, Romance**

Rated :** T  
**

Author : **Rika Andriani**

A/N : Ekhhhmmmm...*batuk* ini FF HaeHyuk pertama saya , Maaf kalok ceritanya sedikit agak ngaur *nyuri kata om parto* amburadul , ancur , maklum saya baru pemula , ff ini 100000000%. Buatan saya, jadi kalok mau di copas nikahi saya dengan hyukhae dlu ! *plak* . , ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu F(x) ft D.O " good bye summer " begitu dengar ni lagu , beuhhh keingat haehyuk saya ^^, di sini DONGHAE menjadi SEME ya permisahhh dan EUNHYUK jadi uke kurng senang buat aja ff sendiri *ditabok readers* , segini dlu deh saya cuap2.a ^^ hehehhe

.

.

* * *

~Happy Read~

*Summary "Aku kembali teringat saat kita bertemu di lorong sekolah "-hae "Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu saja. Aku bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah kecelakaan" -hyuk "Setelah hari itu Kita selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro"-hae "Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau"-hyuk "Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan layaknya seperi lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat Di saat musim panas" -hae "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg ingin aku katakan. Hanya ucapan 'selamat tinggal' " -hyuk "Hanya karena status teman. Aku menbenci semua itu sekarang"-Hae "PERASAAN yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan"-Hyuk "Foto – foto yang TIDAK BISA MENJELASKAN HUBUNGAN KITA yang hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan" -Hae "Maafkan aku, karena kita bertemu pada musim panas"-hyuk " maafkan aku, aku MENCINTAI MU " -Hae

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Tap... tap ... tap... "Hos ... Hos... Hos..." Deru nafas seorang namja manis memburu , ia berlari di trotoar tanpa memperdulikan semua mata pengguna jalan melihat ke arahnya aneh , karna yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah cara cepat sampai ke sekolah .

"Aisshhhh..." Umpatnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri karna dengan bodohnya tak mendengar alaram pagi tadi . Eunhyuk hidup seorang diri di kota seoul , Orang tuanya adalah seorang pedagang di daerah busan. Eunhyuk terus berlari , Hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah lorong yang menuju sekolahnya .

Matanya mebulat sempurna melihat objek di depannya , Bagaimana tidak ia melihat sesorang namja yang di keroyok dan pemuda itu menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti dirinya , Yang artinya mereka satu sekolah , Ingin rasanya ia menolong pemuda tersebut tapi iya harus buru-buru agar tidak terlambat tapi iya juga masi punya rasa kemanusiaan .

"Yakk ... _Kemanhe_ ...! " Bentak Eunhyuk pada segerombolan pemuda atau yang lebih tepatnya preman-preman itu .

"Ckk ... " Semirik preman tersebut , Eunhyuk mencoba menelan ludahnya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya "Aku sudh merekamnya , Jika kalian tidak meninggalkannya akan aku laporkan kepada polisi ". Bohongnya

"_Mwo_?!" Bentak para preman tersebut .

"Tinggalkan ia sendiri ... , atau aku akan benar-benar melaporkan ini ke polisi " Ancam Eunhyuk kepada preman-preman tersebut .

"Cisss.. yaaak Lee Donghae , kau selamat hari ini" Ucap preman tersebut sambil menepuk bahu donghae yang tertunduk lemah lalu pergi meninggalkan donghae dan eunhyuk .

"Bodoh..." Umpat Donghae dalam hatinya .

"Yakk ... _Gwencana_ ? " Tanya Eunhyuk kawatir , Belum sempat Donghae menjawab iya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Eunhyuk .

"yakk... _Ironna_ " Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Donghae "_**Lee donghae**_" Eunhyuk membaca _nametag_ milik Donghae di seragam miliknya .

"Ya.. Lee donghae.. Aishhh..."

.

.

.

~Eunhyuk pov~

Aku menunggu pria yang bernama Lee Donghae untuk sadar, Dan harus bertanggup jawab dengan apa yang ku alami hari ini , Susah payah aku berusaha menyeretnya ke klinik dekat sekolah kami , Dan yang lebih parah lagi aku **TERLAMBAT** ke sekolah hnya untuk menyeretnya ke klinik ini.

"_gwencana_ , sekali-kali menjadi orang baik tak ada salahnya " Ku tatap baik-baik wajah pria bernama Lee Donghae ini "_tampan_" Puji ku

"eughh..." sial dia sdar di saat aku menatap wajahnya dari dekat seperti ini

" kau sadar ?" Tanya ku ketus , dan berdiri senormal mungkin"

"Aku di mna ? " Tanya nya yang pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh.?

"Ck.. Kau di klinik dekat sekolah kita , kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya ?" Tanya ku sekenanya "kurasa" jawabnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya

"Bagus , ku rasa sekarang kau sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas **KETERLAMBATAN** ku ini tuan LEE DONGHAE " Ucap ku menekan kata-kata yang kluar dari mulut ku

"Bodoh..." Ucapanya

"_mwo_?!" Yang benar saja? Apa kata-kata itu pantas kau tunjukan kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyamu ? " Ucap ku tak terima

"Apa aku ada meminta mu untuk menolong ku ? " Ucapnya . Untuk kalimat barusan ku akui aku memang bodoh menyelamatkan orng sepetinya "lupakan" ucapku yang langsung beranjak meninggalkannya .

"Greeeeppp..." Tiba-tiba tangan kekarnya menarik tangan ku untuk mengikutinya

"yakk! Lepaskan ..." Ringisku memukul tangannya

"kau bilang harus bertanggung jwab , aku akan melakukannya " jawabnya yang terus berjalan dan menarik tangan ku yang rasanya hampir putus

"yakk..! _Appo_" ringisku lagi , tapi tetap ikan tengik ini tak mau melepaskan tangan ku.

~End POV~

** SEKOLAH **

Kami berhenti di depan gerbang belakang sekolah kami.

"Selanjutnya apa ? " Tanya ku ketus dan melepaskan tangan ku dri genggamannya

"Masuk sekolah" Jawabnya enteng

"Sekolah mana yang masuk lewat pintu belakang? " Tanyaku mulai kesal

"Kau hanya perlu memanjat pagar ini dan masuk ke kelas tanpa sepengetahuan satpam " Jawabnya yang sudah mulai menjalankan ide yang menrutnya brilian itu

"Aaiissshhhh..." Kesal ku yang mulai mengikuti ide gilanya

Tap...

"Siapa disana ?" Baru saja aku menginjak kaki tiba-tiba satpam mulai mengejar kami . Tau gini apa bedanya aku masuk lewat gerbang depan ? Semua ini akibat mengikuti ide gila ikan tengik ini

"yakkk kalian berhenti di sana " Suara satpam yang meneriaki kami, Tuhan aku berserah padamu ..

"Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa masuk lewat pintu belakang ?" Tanya satpam membentak kami berdua , Ku lihat tuan ikan diam tampa expresi .

"ohh anu...ohhh ... Anu pakk... "

"Kami terlambat , dan masuk lewat pintu ini " ucap donghae . Matilah aku , Ku akui berbohong itu dosa , Tapi untuk saat ini knapa harus jujur ?

"Kalau begitu , Kalian di hukum mebuang sampah serta memotong rumput" ucap satpam tersebut

"Kami mengerti" Ucapku meninggalkan satpam tersebut dan mulai mengambil peralatan.

"Yakkk! Bantu aku ... " Bentak ku pada ikan tengik ini yang seenaknya duduk manis tanpa membatu ku sedikitpun

"Kau saja yang melakukannya" ucapnya enteng

"_Mwo_? Ini semua terjadi krna ulah mu TUAN LEE DONGHAE " ucap ku menahan emosi , Ingin sekali aku memenggal kepalanya dengan gunting rumput yang ku pegang ini

"yak..! Yak! " Jeritku saat dia meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama rumput-rumput ini . SHIT...

"Awas kau...!"

* * *

**Kantin**

Ampun. Badan ku serasa patah

"aishh..." Kesalku menepuk2 bahu ku yang sepeti remuk

"Bagaimna ? Kau menyukai pekerjaan baru mu ? " Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal dan aku benci suaranya dan langsung menyambar bangku di depan ku .

"_GOMAWO SEUMNIDA_ , Atas semua ini tuan". Ucap ku branjak pergi dri hadapannya tapi sial tangannya menahan ku

"Ini minumlah , Kau tampak lelah " Jawabnya dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Aku benci senyuman mu itu " aku pergi meninggalkanya dan berharap tidak bertemu dengannya lagi di setiap pagi , kalau tidak, bisa jadi tukang kebun dadak aku ini dasar LEE DONGHAE .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~Donghae pov~

Hos ... Hos... Aku berlari sejauh mungkin menghindar para preman-preman tengik itu . Berlari sejauh yang aku bisa "Lorong ini buntu " _Shit_... "Yak! lee donghae , Menyerah lah" ucap preman brengsek itu . _Mwo _? Menyerah ? Yang benar saja ? Tak ad pilihan lain , Anggap saja ini olahraga pagi

yak Lee Donghae Bag.. Buk . Bag...bukk Ku coba melawan para preman tengik ini

"katakan dmana _appa_ mu ? " Ucap mereka yang ingin mencari tau di mana appa ku berada "cisss..." Aku meludah dan

... Bug ... Bakk...

Aku di pukuli oleh pria-pria tua ini , Sial aku kalah telak atas pengeroyokan ini

"Yakk ... _Kemanhe_ ...! " Tiba-tiba , aku mendengar suara seseorang, tidak . Jangan ikut campur urusan ku

"Aku sudh merekamnya , Jika kalian tidak meninggalkannya akan aku laporkan kepada polisi " ucapnya .

ciss... Lucunya

"Tinggalkan ia sendiri ... , Atau aku akan benar-benar melaporkan ini ke polisi " Ancamnya , Paling tidak dia bisa membantu ku untuk saat ini

"Cisss.. Yak Lee donghae , Kau selamat hari ini" Ucap preman keparat itu sambil menepuk bahuku dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan sesorang yang entahlah.

"Bodoh..." Umpat ku dalam hati

"Kenapa ikut campur urusan ku , aku tak mau orng lain mencampuri urusan ku ini

"Yakk ... _Gwencana_ ? " Tanyanya

.

.

.

.

* * *

**KLINIK**

" Kau sadar ?" Tanyanya

"Aku di mna ? " Tanya ku yang sedikit bingung dengan ruangan serba putih ini

"Ck.. Kau di klinik dekat sekolah kita , Kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya ?" Tanyanya "**kurasa**" Jawabku dan bangkit dari tidurku

"Bagus , Ku rasa sekarang kau sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas **KETERLAMBATAN** ku ini tuan LEE DONGHAE " ucap namja manis di depan ku ini menekan kalimat tersebut , aku hanya tersenyum simpul

"Bodoh..." Ucapaku

"_mwo_?!" "Yang benar saja? Apa kata-kata itu pantas kau tunjukan kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyamu ? " Ucanya tak terima

"Apa aku ada meminta mu untuk menolong ku ? " Ucapnku ketus

"Lupakan" Ucapnya yang langsung beranjak meninggalkanku. Kyeopta ...

**Greeeeppp...**

Tangan ku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku

"YAAK! Lepaskan ..." Ringisnya memukul tanganku

"Kau bilang harus bertanggung jwab , Aku akan melakukannya " Jawabku yang terus berjalan dan menarik tangan nya

"YAAK..! _Appo_" Ringisnya lagi , Tapi tetap aku tak akan melepaskan tangannya.

* * *

**SEKOLAH**

"Selanjutnya apa ? ". Tanyanya saat kami tepat di depan gerbang belakang sekolah kami

"Masuk sekolah" Jawab ku simple

"Sekolah mana yang masuk lewat pintu belakang? " Tanyanya mulai kesal

"Kau hanya perlu memanjat pagar ini dan masuk ke kelas tanpa sepengetahuan satpam " Jawab ku yang langsung memanjat pagar

"Aaiissshhhh..." Umpatnya , aku hanya tersenyum simpul sungguh menggemaskan dia

Tap...

Tap...

"Siapa disana ?" Baru saja kami menginjak kaki tiba-tiba satpam mulai mengejar kami. Sial...

"yakkk kalian berhenti di sana " Suara satpam yang meneriaki kami

"Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa masuk lewat pintu belakang ?" Tanya satpam membentak kami berdua aku hanya diam

"Ohh anu...ohhh ... Anu pakk... " Ucapnya yang ku tau mungkin sedang ingin berkilah , Sudah terlanjur basah tak ada jalan lain, Untuk apa berbohong bodohh...

"Kami terlambat , Dan masuk lewat pintu ini " Ucapku dan ku lihat dia tak terima dengan kalimat ku barusan

"Kalau begitu , Kalian di hukum mebuang sampah serta memotong rumput" Ucap satpam tersebut

"Kami mengerti" ucapnya, tunggu apa katanya '**kami**'? Hah .. Yang benar saja?

"Yakkk! Bantu aku ... " Bentaknya padaku . Aissshhh menganggu lamunan ku saja

"Kau saja yang melakukannya" Ucapku yang ku sadari pasti akan membuatnya kesal

"_Mwo_? Ini semua terjadi krna ulah mu TUAN LEE DONGHAE " Ucapnya menahan emosi ,Sebelum penggunting rumput yang iya gengam beralih menggunting kepala ku , Lebih baik aku pergi

"YAK..! YAAK! " Jeritnya saat aku meninggalkannya sendiri bersama rumput-rumput itu ahahaha... Rasakan , itu hukuman mu karna mencampuri urusan ku. Tunggu , Aku tak tau namanya aissshhh... Donghae pabbo

.

.

.

.

* * *

**KANTIN**

Entah angin apa yang membawa ku melangkah ke kantin ini Bosan ! Itu yang kurasakan sekarang , Tunggu... Kyeopta~ Aku tersenyum melihat objek yang ku lihat _' '_

"Bagaimana ? Kau menyukai pekerjaan baru mu ? " Tanya ku pada pria manis ini dan langsung duduk di depannya .

"_GOMAWO SEUMNIDA_ , Atas semua ini tuan". Ucapnya dengan sangat formal apa dia tidak sadar , Dia semakin manis ...heheheh

"ini , minumlah , kau tampak lelah " Ucapku menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepdanya , yahh anggap sebagai belas kasihan ku terhadapnya

"aku benci senyuman mu itu " Ucapnya _Mwo_? Apa katanya? , Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin tapi malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya Ciiisss ...

"Bodoh..." Umpat ku mulai meminum minuman kaleng yang ia tolak.

"Tunggu.." Lagi-lagi aku lupa menanyakan namanya Aissshhhh... Lee Donghae _Pabbo_

»NEXT MORNING«

Aku menunggu _'si bodoh yang membantu ku'_. Tepat di tempat ia menolong ku. Rasa penasaran dengan _'nama si bodoh itu'_ Yang membuat ku rela menunggunya di sini Oh' ... Orang yang ku tunggu tiba juga dengan keadaan berlari , Jangan katakan iya kembali terlambat pagi ini cis...

"Bodoh.." Ucap ku sendiri

"Yak ! , _Annyeong_.." Sapa ku memberi senyum terbaik ku , Tapi hanya di balas ekpresi datar olehnya , Oke, Apa senyum ku kali ini masih kurang manis _' '_

~Donghae Pov End~

.

.

.

.

* * *

~Eunhyuk pov~

Lagi-lagi aku terlambat... Sepertinya aku harus membeli Cottonbath Untuk membersihkan kuping ku ..

"Yak ! , _Annyeong_.." Langkahku terhenti mendengar suara sapaan tersebut

"Aisshhhh..." Umpat ku , Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi ? Jangan katakan pagi ini aku harus bernasib sama dengan pagi kemarin _Andweeeeee._...

"Ada apa ? .." Tanya ku ketus

"Untuk kemarin , Ku ucapkan terimakasih . "

Dia tersenyum. Tampan pikir ku , Ohh tidak ... Sial... Ada apa dengan ku ?

"Kita belum berkenalan kan ? Boleh aku tau nama mu ?" Ucapnya yang membuyarkan lamunan ku

Bfff... Basa-basi apa ini ?

"Aku telambat , Tidak sekarang" Ucap ku kembali berlari meninggal kannya

~Eunhyuk Pov End~

.

.

.

.

* * *

~Donghae Pov~

"Aku terlambat , Tidak sekarang" Ucapnya kembali berlari meninggalkan ku dengan tanda tanya besar , bodohnya aku yang tak membaca _nametagnya _Donghae _Pabbo_...

~POV END~

.

.

.

.

* * *

~Author Pov~

"_**Festival musim panas Dance Or Sing**_" Kalimat itu yang tertera pada dinding mading festival untuk menyambut musim panas tahun ini .

"Menarik.."Ucap lelaki tampan tersebut

"Yak Lee Donghae, Kau harus mencobanya? " Ucap Shindong yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"kau pandai _ngedace_ dan suara mu juga lumayan" sambung Shindong lagi

"Jika aku berpartisipasi dalam festival ini, Aku yakin kau kalah telak dengan ku hyung.." Ejek Donghae

"Cisss... Jangan menghina ku Lee Donghae"

"Mian hyung" Donghae kaget melihat seorang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri "" Gumamnya tersenyum lalu menghampiri. Orang yang menurutnya '_bodoh_' itu dan meninggalkan Shindong

"Kau juga akan berpartisipasi dalam lomba itu ?" Ucap donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk

"Oh' , _Wae_ .? Ini musim panas terakhir aku di SMA ini , Jadi apa salahnya untuk mencoba" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Benar juga .." Gumam Donghae dalam hatinya

"_Dance or sing_ ?" Tanya Donghae lagi

"Aku baik dalam hal dance , Mungkin aku akan mengambil dance "ucap Eunhyuk

"Kau ? jangan katakan kau juga akan berpartisipasi ?" Ucap Eunhyuk was-was

"Kau membaca pikiran ku ? Tuan LEE HYUK JAE ". Ucap hae melirik _nametag_ milik Eunhyuk, Akhirnya ia tau nama _' _'nya

"Cissss..." Cibir Eunhyuk.

~Donghae Pov~

Kyeopta~.. _**'Lee Hyukjae'**_ Nama yang bodoh , Sama seperti pemilik namanya yang bodoh hahaa...

Ada apa dengan mu Lee Donghae , _Stop_ memikirkannya

~Donghae Pov End~

**TBC**

* * *

Tuiiinnggg... Mianhae kalok ceritanya amburadul saya tegaskan kalok ni FF HaeHyuk PERTAMA saya , Yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'Goodbye Summer by f(x)-D.O"

oh ya ! Makasih buat NicKyun, Yang udah mendukung dan ngepost fanfiction yang hancur gini ... Makasih Dukungannya My Sist ,

**NO COPAS !**

Nantikan Cerita Selanjutnya... _Annyeong_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **"good bye summer "**

**Chapter 2**

Cast : **Lee Donghae X Lee hyuk jae**

Genre : **School life, Sad, Romance**

Rated : **PG-17**

Author : **Rika Andriani**

*Summary

Mengatakan bahwa ini momen terakhir untukmu -**hyuk**

**.**

sekalipun jika kau menahanku dengan tangisanmu-hae Aku adalah satu-satunya yang berkata tidak dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal -**hyuk**

**.**

Aku selalu berpura-pura kuat, tapi aku adalah seorang pengecut, seorang yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berada di sisimu dan melindungimu untuk selamanya. -**hae**

**.**

Jangan membuat seseorang merasa kehilangan -**hyuk**

**.**

Temukanlah seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, yang tidak bisa melewati satu hari pun tanpamu -**hae**

**.**

Kumohon... -**hyuk**

**.**

Menyakitkan, kau mencoba menahanku kembali. Tapi aku adalah laki-laki pengecut yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada siapapun disampingnya -**hae**

**.**

Kumohon ... -**hyuk**

**.**

Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, kecuali mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. -**hae**

**.**

Jangan menangis dalam keadaan hatimu yang sakit, karena waktu telah berlalu. -**hyuk**

**.**

Jangan merindukan kisah yang bodoh, yang sudah berlalu.. –**hae**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Author pov~**

_One_ .. _Two_ ... _Three _... _Four_.. _One_ .. _Two_... _Three_... _Four_

"Hoss... " Desah seorang namja manis setelah berlatih ngedance seharian di ruang latihan tanpa penerang itu

"Fighting hyuk-ah ... " Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_One_.. _Two_.. _Three_.. _Four_

Eunhyuk kembali meliukkan badannya , Ia mencoba mencari eksperimen baru untuk gerakannya .

**BRAKKK...**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan terbuka , Hal itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk terkejut , Sebab bukan sekali ini ia mengalami kejadian yang sama .

"Hae , aku tau itu kau " Ucapnya tak tertarik

"Ahaha , Kau bisa mencium aroma ku Hyuk-ah ? " Canda Donghae yang sama sekali tak mendapat expresi oleh lawan bicaranya .

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu hyuk .." Ucap Donghae yang langsung duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin _hyung_ .."

"Ada apa lagi kau kemari ? Bukankah hari ini latihan mu selesai lebih awal ? " Ucap Eunhyuk kembali membuka pembicaraan .

"Oh' hanya iseng ? " Ucap Donghae tersenyum getir .

"Iseng ? Kau selalu melakukannya setiap aku latihan hingga malam Hae-ah .." Ucap Eunhyuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya .

Glekk... Donghae sedikit menelan ludahnya "oh' aku lupa , ini ... " Donghae menyerahkan sebotol air

"Cis... Aku tidak membutuhkannya Hae" ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_ ? .. " Ucap Donghae , Sedikit kecewa

"Sungmin _hyung_ sudah memberiku air " Ucap Eunhyuk menunjuk sebotol air yang berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan .

"Kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya Donghae dan meminum air pemberian Sungmin ke pada Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meminum airku ? " protes Eunhyuk.

"Ini air mu , Aku pulang". Ucap Donghae meletakan air yang ia beli di sudut ruangan dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri dengan perasaan kesalnya .

**~Author pov end ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Donghae pov~**

_One_ .. _Two_ ... _Three_ ... _Four One_ .. _Two._.. _Three_... _Four_

Suara itu yang terdengar dari luar ruang latihan ini menyenangkan , Melihatnya secara diam-diam seperti ini , Mengintip melalui jendela , Entah apa yang aku pikirkan , Akhir-akhir ini aku punya hobi baru mengintip ' si bodohku' kekekeke

"Hoss... " Desahnya , Setelah berlatih ngedance seharian di ruang latihan yang hanya di sinari oleh sinar bulan .

Sepertinya aku harus bergegas membelinya air ...

**BRAKKK**...

Ku buka pintu ruang latihan yang menghalangi ku untuk bertemu dengan 'si bodohku' ku lihat tak ad ekspresi terkejut darinya , Memng ini bukan kali pertam aku melakukannya.

Dari semenjak kami mulai latihan untuk acara festival tersebut , Kami mulai dekat satu sma lain , Mungkin karna faktor wktu latihan yang selalu mempertemukan kami.  
Ah... Aku patut Berterimakasih pada panitia yang memberi kami waktu latihan bersama .

"Hae , aku tau itu kau " Ucap Eunhyuk tak tertarik

"Ahaha , Kau bisa mencium aroma ku Hyuk-ah ? " Canda ku yang sama sekali tak mendapat expresi oleh nya .

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyuk .." Ucapku membuka pembicaraan dan duduk di sudut ruangan yang penuh kaca ini .

"Aku harus melakukannya, Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin _hyung_ .."

**Deg**.. Sakit ? Itu yang ku rasakan Shit... Lagi2 dengan pelatih dancenya itu.. Tuhannn... Sakit rasanya hati ini.

"Ada apa lagi kau kemari ? Bukankah hari ini latihan mu selesai lebih awal ? " Ucapnya berhasil mebuyarkan lamunan ku

"Oh' hanya iseng " Jawabku datar.

"Iseng ? Kau selalu melakukannya setiap aku latihan hingga malam Hae-ah ?" Ucap si 'bodoh' yang memng bodoh dengn ucapannya , Apa dia tidak sadar aku melakukannya karna aku khawatir jika kau pulang terlaru larut ... Ciss... Bodoh

**Glekk**... Ku mencoba menelan ludah ku yang entah mengapa tenggorokan ku bagai musim kering yang amat sangat kering , Melihatnya menyapu peluhnya Tuhannn... Tolong aku ... Ku mohon Hyuk , Jangan menggodaku ! Sadar Lee Dong hae ..!

"oh' Aku lupa , Ini ... " Ucap ku mengalih kan pikiran '**kotor**' di otak ku ini , Menyerahkan air ku beli tadi .

"Cis... Aku tidak membutuhkannya Hae" ucap Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat kening ku mengkerut .

"_Wae_ ? .. " Tanya ku, Dengan kecewa .

"Sungmin _hyung_ sudah memberiku air " Ucapnya menunjuk sebotol air yang berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan .

**Deg** ..

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu , Ada apa dengan mu Lee Hyukjae , Jangan sebut nama lelaki itu di depan ku , Aku muak ... Tidak akan ku biarkan kau meminum air dari lelaki lain , Kau tau bagai mana susahnya berlari dari _minimarket_ hanya untuk membeli mu sebotol air ?

"Kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya ku dan meminum air dari pelatih kebanggaannya itu .

"Yak! Kenapa kau meminum airku ? " Ucapnya protes .

"Ini air mu , Aku pulang". Ucap ku meletakan air yang ku beli di sudut ruangan dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri dengan perasaan kesalnya Dan mebawa lari botol minuman dari lelaki lain .

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menerima minuman dari lelaki lain 'bodoh' " Batin donghae dengan semiriknya dan melempar botol yang dalam genggamannnya ke tongsampah yang terletak di depannya .

**~Donghae pov end~ **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Eunhyuk Pov~**

**BRAKKK...**

Ku mendengar pintu ruang latihan ini terbuka jagn tanya siapa , Pasti ikan tengik itu lagi Huuuh ... Kapan ia bisa meninggalkan ku sendiri ? Ayolah Hae-ah , Jika kau di sini aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap gerakanku .

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ah .. Tidak selama kami mulai latihan bersama-sama aku dan Donghae mulai menjalin hubungan baik. Kadang sifatnya yang _Childish_ membuat ku sedikit rindu pada ikan tengik tampan ini .

"Hae , aku tau itu kau " Sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Ahaha , Kau bisa mencium aroma ku Hyuk-ah ? " Candanya , hah ? Yang benar saja ? Apa aku seekor anjing ? Cis... Dasar ikan tengik .

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyuk .." Ucapnya mulai menganggu ku , _Pliss_ Hae aku baru saja di beri peringatan oleh Sungmin _hyung_ jika gerakan ku kurang _energik_ , Dan sekarang aku harus latihan , Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin _hyung_ .

"Aku harus melakukannya, Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin _hyung_ .."

"Ada apa lagi kau kemari ? Bukankah hari ini latihan mu selesai lebih awal ? " Ucapku sengaja agar ia meninggal kan ku, Aku ingin latihan _Mr. ikan_ !

"Oh' hanya iseng " Jawabku datar .

"Iseng ? Kau selalu melakukannya setiap aku latihan hingga malam Hae-ah ?" Ucap ku tak habis pikir dengan jawabannya tersebut , Jujur jika kau terus disini maka konsentrasiku akan terganggu Tuan ikan ! 'Hah ... Percuma saja ' Umpat ku dalam hati .

"Oh' aku lupa , Ini ... " Ucapnya menyerahkan sebotol air .

"Cis... Aku tidak membutuhkannya Hae" Ucap ku

"_Wae_ ? .. " Tanyanya .

"Sungmin _hyung_ sudah memberiku air " Ku tunjuk sebotol air yang berdiri tegak di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak pulang ?"Tanya nya , ciss.. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pulang Tuan ikan ?

"Yak! Kenapa kau meminum airku ? " Ucapku protes

"Ini air mu , Aku pulang" Ucapnya meletakkan air pemberiannya dan membawa air yang di berikan sungmin hyung untuk ku .

Cis... Benar2 kekanakan dasar ikan tengik. Ucap ku smbil tersenyum senang dan kembali melanjutkan latihan .

**~Eunhyuk pov end~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author pov~**

**#**Morning

"Hyuk-_ah_ ..." Panggil hae berlari mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hae-_ah_ ? " Ucap Eunhyuk

"Pulang latihan , Bisakah kita makan _Ramyoen_ ? Mendadak aku ingin makan _Ramyoen_ , Aku tunggu di lorong sekolah ya "

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Hae .."

"Aku ingin makan bersama mu ! Jangan menolak ku " Ucap Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan

"Ciss... Pemaksaan" Cibir Eunhyuk .

**.**

**.**

#Night

"Kemana dia ? Apa belum keluar ? Apa jangan dia bersama pelatih **mesum** itu ? Aiissshhh... Hyuk berhenti membuatku mekawtirkan mu ! " Ucap Donghae dalam hatinya yang sesekali melirik ke belakang nerharap seseorang yang di tunggunya akan datang .

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya .

**Deg ... **

"A..aa.._appa_ ? " Ucapnya terbata matanya membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang ia rindukan hampir 8 bulan ini , Lee Kangin adalah _appa_ Donghae yang melarikan diri ke **Macau** setelah ditipu oleh temannya sendiri saat menjalankan order besar yang mengakibatkan ia harus berhutang dan melarikan diri dari para rentenir yang mengejarnya , Alhasil Donghae terkena imbasan oleh renternir untuk mencari tau _appa_-nya .

"Masuklah .." Ucap sang _Appa_ membuka jendela mobil dan tersenyum ramah

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Ucap Donghae terpotong dan tampak masih _shock_

"Aku akan menjelaskan , Dan membawa kabar bagus " Tanpa menunggu Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam mobil sang _appa_ .

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hae ? "

"Buruk , Apa kau tau aku selalu di kejar oleh mereka ! Appa kemana saja kau ? " Ucap Donghae, Sang _appa_ hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan putranya .

"Ayo ikut _appa_ ke **Macau**? _Appa_ baru saja memenangkan penjudian besar-besaran Hae-ah , Dan _appa_ akan berusaha melunasi hutang _appa_ dari sini , Dan kau harus ikut dengan _appa_ , kalau tidak rentenir-rentenir itu akan membunuhmu Hae-ah maka dari itu _appa_ menjemputmu sekarang " .

"_Mwo_ ..? ".

Entah mengapa mata Donghae terasa panas , Dan pandangannya memburam, Tidak ! Dia tidak boleh menangis .

"_Jebal_ Hae-ah , Ikut _appa_ ke **Macau** , _appa_ akan berusaha memenangkan penjudian selanjutnya dan mencari pekerjaan dan kita akan hidup tenang di **Macau** , Aku akan menguliahkanmu di _Universitas_ terbaik. Hae-ah kau tak perlu khawatir ". Ucap Lee Kangin meyakinkan anaknya

"_Anio..._ _appa _, Aku akan disini ! " Ucap hae tegas mencoba menahan tangisnya

"Kau tidak mengerti Hae-ah , Rentenir itu mengancam ku ! Kau harus ikut ! Urus semua surat kepindahan mu , Dan ikut aku ke **Macau** , _appa_ akan menyiapkan semua keperluanmu tak ada waktu Hae-a "

"_Anio_... _appa_ , Aku .. " Ucap hae terputus.

"Kau harus Hae-ah ! Harus, Urus semuanya, Aku akan menjemputmu lagi". Ucap Lee Kangin

"..." Donghae hanya diam mencerna semua perktaan sang _appa_ , Tidak ia tidak ingin pergi apalagi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa keluar _appa_ masih ada urusan, Hati-hati Hae-ah ". Donghae pun turun dari mobil sang _appa_ dengan ekspresi yang sulit di gambarkan mukanya kusut musan memerah menahan amarah dan tangisannya ? **Haruskah ia pergi** ?

"Hae-ah..." Panggil Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Donghae

"Ohh , Euhyuk-ah ..." Sahut Donghae menyeka air matanya yang nyaris keluar

"Ada apa Hae ya ? _Gwencana_ ? Kau menangis ? " Tanya Eunhyuk

"_Anni_.. , Kapan kau tiba" Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hae-a ada apa ? " Tanya Eunhyuk bersikeras menatap Donghae dalam , Ia tak sanggup melihat Donghae menangis seperti ini .

**Chu~**

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk

**~Author pov end ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Donghae Pov~ **

"Hyuk-ah ..." Panggil ku berlari mendekati si 'bodoh'

"Ada apa Hae-ah ? " Ucapnya ciss... Jawaban apa itu ? Apa dia tidak merindukan ku ?

"Pulang latihan , Bisakah kita makan _Ramyoen_ ? Mendadak aku ingin makan _Ramyoen_ , Aku tunggu di lorong sekolah ya " Ucap ku .

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Hae .." Bodoh , Aku ingin makan berdua bersama mu Hyuk dasar bodoh ! .

"Aku ingin makan bersama mu ! Jangan menolak ku " Ancam ku dan mengacak rambutnya lalu meninggalkannya .

#Night

"Kemana dia ? Apa belum keluar ? Apa jangan-jangan dia bersama pelatih **mesum** itu ? Aiissshhh... Hyuk berhenti membuatku mengkhawatirkan mu !". Ucap ku sesekali melirik ke belakang berharap si 'bodoh' akan segera datang .

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan ku .

**Deg ...**

"A..aa.._appa_ ? " Ucapku terbata mata ku membulat sempurna melihat appa yang 8 bulan ini entah pergi kemana .

"Masuklah .." Ucap _appa_ membuka jendela mobil dan tersenyum ramah pada ku .

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Ucapku terpotong dan masih _shock_ melihat _appa_ ku yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan ku setelah 8 bulan entah kemana, Jujur aku sangat merindukan _appa_

"Aku akan menjelaskan , Dan membawa kabar bagus " Ucap _appa _, Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya .

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hae ? " Ucap _appa_

"Buruk , Apa kau tau aku selalu di kejar oleh mereka ! Appa kemana saja kau ? ". Ucap ku dan _appa_ hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Ayo ikut _appa_ ke **Macau** , _Appa_ baru saja memenangkan penjudian besar-besaran Hae-ah , Dan _appa_ akan berusaha melunasi hutang appa dari sini, Dan kau harus ikut dengan _appa_ , kalau tidak. Rentenir-rentenir itu akan membunuh mu Hae-a maka dari itu _appa _menjemputmu sekarang" .

"_Mwo _..? " Sontak aku bersuara , Apa ? Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini ? Tidak , Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Eunhyuk , Walaupun nyawaku taruhannya _appa_ dan entah mengapa mataku terasa panas, Dan pandangannya memburam, Tidak ! Aku tidak boleh menangis .

"_Jebal_ Hae-ah , Ikut _appa_ ke **Macau** , _Appa_ akan berusaha memenangkan penjudian selanjutnya dan mencari pekerjaan dan kita akan hidup tenang di **Macau** , Aku akan menguliahkan mu di **Universitas** terbaik Hae-ah kau tak perlu khawatir "Ucap _appa_ meyakinkan ku

"_Anio._.. , _Appa_ Aku akan disini ! " Ucap ku mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangis ku.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hae-ah , Rentenir itu mengancam ku ! Kau harus ikut ! Urus semua surat kepindahan mu , Dan ikut aku ke **Macau** , _Appa_ akan menyiapkan semua keperluanmu tak ada waktu Hae-a "

"_Anio..._ _Appa_ , Aku .. " Ucapku terputus aku lagi-lagi menahan agar tangis ku tak pecah .

"Kau harus Hae-a ! Harus , urus semuanya, Aku akan menjemputmu lagi". Ucap _appa_

"..." Aku hanya diam mencerna semua perktaan _appa_ , 'Tidak aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk , Tidak _appa_ !'. Berontak ku dalam hati.

"Kau bisa keluar _appa_ masih ada urusan, Hati-hati Hae-ah ". Ucap _Appa_ , Aku segera keluar , Tak ingin menagis di depan _appa_ . Haruskah aku pergi ? Bagaimna ini ? Apa Eunhyuk akan baik-baik saja ? Tidak, Kurasa aku yang tidak akan baik-baik saja , Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kembali mata ku terasa memanas dan pandangan ku memburam, Karena air mata ku yang mulai mengumpul .

"Hae-ah..." Panggil Hyuk menepuk bahu ku , Sontak menyeka air mata ku

"Ohh , Hyuk-ah ..."

"Ada apa Hae ya ? _Gwencana_ ? Kau menangis ? " Tanya hyuk _'aku harus meninggalkan mu'_ , Aku tidak baik-baik saja Hyuk-ah tolong aku , Aku menangis karna takut meninggalkan mu . Ucap ku menjawab pertannyaannya dalam hati .

"_Anni_.. , Kapan kau tiba ". Dusta ku agar Eunhyuk berhenti bertanya

"Hae-ah ada apa ?" Tapi aku salah, Eunhyuk tetap bertanya dan menatap ku dan ...

**Chu~**

Aku menciumnya , Bibirnya terasa hangat . Kami berciuman di depan lorong sekolah , Tepat pertama kali kami bertemu 'Aku _mencintaimu hyuk '_ kata ku di dalam hati, Aku tak ingin mengatakannya takut jika ia akan menjauhi ku. Dan aku tak akan pernah sanggup jauh darinya .

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami , Menatap ku dengan ekspresi terkejut , Matanya menatap ku , Seakan menunutut penjelasan dari ini ,

"Eemm... Maaf , Tapi bisakah kita menunda untuk makan _Ramyoen_nya , Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan nafsu makan , Aku pulang " Ucap ku kalut , Itulah yang kurasakan. _'maafkan aku Hyuk ' _

Akupun pergi meninggalkannya.

**~Donghae pov end~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Eunhyuk Pov~**

"Hyuk-ah ..."Panggil Ikan tengik itu berlari mendekatiku

"Ada apa Hae-ah ? " Ucapku

"Pulang latihan, Bisakah kita makan _Ramyoen_ ? Mendadak aku ingin makan _Ramyoen_ , Aku tunggu di lorong sekolah ya ". Ucapnya

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Hae .." Jawab ku

"Aku ingin makan bersama mu ! Jangan menolak ku " Ucap Donghae meninggalkanku dan mengacak rambut ku pelan .

"Ciss... Pemaksaan" Cibirku Katakkan saja bahwa kau ingin mengajak ku kencan , Dasar ikan tengik .

#Night

"Hyuk-ahh... Bisakah kau menolongku sebentar ? Panggil Sungmin _hyung_ "

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu _hyung_ ? " Ucap ku , Ingin rasanya menolak , karna Donghae pasti sudah menunggu ku di lorong sekolah , Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama apalagi cuaca malam ini sangat dingin hah.. Tapi apa boleh buat

"Bisakah kau menyusun bangku undangan , Kami kekurangan tenaga kerja , Apalagi acara Festival itu lusa Hyuk , Aku benar-benar lelah ". Ucap Sungmin _hyung_

"Baiklah , _Kajja_". Ucap ku 'maaf Hae-ah , Kau harus sedikit bersabar Hitung-hitung pembalasan karena kau meninggalkan ku sewaktu memotong rumput itu kekekek'

Lelahnya... Aku segera berlari menuju lorongsekolah , Ku lihat Donghae terduduk menundukkan kepalanya .

"Hae-a..." Panggil ku menepuk bahunya

"Ohh , Hyuk-ah ..." Sahut Donghae dan seperti menyeka air matanya , Aku kurang yakin karna lampu di sini tak begitu terang .

"Ada apa Hae-ya ? _Gwencana_ ? Kau menangis ? " Tanya ku, khawatir , Apa preman-preman itu kembali mengejarnya ?

"Ani.. , Kapan kau tiba ". Aku tau Donghae, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hae-ah ada apa ? " Tanya ku masih meminta penjelasannya dan menatap Donghae dalam . Tuhan... Benar ia menangis Tapi kenapa aku sedih melihatnya yang juga sedih , Hati ku sakit melihat mata senduhnya mengeluarkan air itu .

**Chu~**

Tiba-tiba Donghae mencium ku ? Apa ? Dia mencium ku ? **MENCIUMKU** ... Seperti ada gempa bumi di hati ku , Aku cukup terkejut dengan perbuatannya ini bibir Donghae sangat ... Manis

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami , Menatapnya menunutut penjelasan dari ini .

"Eemm... Maaf , Tapi bisakah kita menunda untuk makan _Ramyoen_nya , Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan nafsu makan, Aku pulang " Ucap Donghae meninggalkanku dengan segala rasa terkejutku .

Refleks aku menyentuh bibir ku sendiri .

"Ada apa ? Kau kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ?Apa karna aku datang terlambat ? Maafkan aku hae-ah" Ucap ku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

**TBC**

* * *

Mari kita dengar cuap-cuap dari kami berdua ^^

**~Rika Andriani**

"Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun ya reader tersayang , jangan lupa Review , makasih buat sahabat ku yan super yadong (read : NicKyun) yang udah mau ngepost lagi ni ff brutalan , maaf kalok ni ff makin ngaur ya reader " .

**~NicKyun**

Halooo teman-teman balik lagi ni NicKyun dengan FF nya, Tapi bukan dengan FF NicKyun melainkan ff Sahabat NicKyun. saya cuma membantu ngepost ff nya aja beb .. #ditabok .. Adakah yang nunggu ff buatan NicKyun lagi **#Gak ada T.T ** tenang ini masih dalam pengerjaan kok , Masih tetap FF HaeHyuk donk .

Ogh iia mian kalau ff yang ini agak ngaur bentuk tulisan nya . karena saya sendiri yang edit tapi di suruh sama author nya kok ^^ jadi saya enggak ada merubah alur ceritanya . GOMEN kalau lama post ini ff karena kami berdua lagi sibuk dengan UTS (Ujian tengah Semester) dan ini udah selesai ujiannya makanya kami bisa ngepost ff nya .

Ya sudah selamat membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuap-cuap time**

**.**

Maap ya readers kalo ffnya lama di lanjutin dari sebelum masehi ampek skarang (? ) soalnya kmren saya udh lnjutin tapi , tiba tiba (jrengg .. Jrengg...) File.a ilang entah kemana , di telan bumi kali ye ? Dan keadaan mood saya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk di karenakan sang suami (read: haehyuk) tak pulang2 dan gak dpat jatah (waakkkssss ) trus dengar kabar dari abang saya kalo bapaknya meninggal (leeteuk) ya saya harus medmpingi suami saya2 lagi2 saya sibuk reader maap ye #di arak2 ke jamban

Makasih buat readers yang masi setia nungguin saya dan haehyuk bercerai .. Ehh  
Maksud saya masih setia nungguin kelanjutan ff saya yang gaje dan membingungkan ini dan maksih buat temen,sahabat+sodara saya yang saya sayngi ini mau ngepost ff amburadul ini , penghormatan saya.. (kok jadi pidato , lupakan reader -?)  
Maap kalok di ff ini para reader sekalian yang baca agak ngerasa pusing karena POV yang di ulang2 (minum panadol aja reader #digetok reader) karena saya sebagai penulis (eceileh bhasalu thor ) mau menambahkan bumbu2 (lu kira resep masakan ? -,-) "SALAH PAHAM" di setiap povnya gtu , ngerti kagak ? ( Reader: kagak thor) supaya ceritanya gak datar kayak papan triplek Ad yang nanyak juga tak terkecuali yang ngepost ni ff (lirik NicKyun) yang otaknya super yadong orang ke-4 di hubungan saya dan haehyuk -..-  
tentang 'ITU' mksudnya ITU apaan sih ? #pasang mukak polos hae  
Itu itu yang begitutu kalok gak begitu ya begitu ? Itu mksutnya? #digampar reader

Kepanjangan ya cuap2 saya ? Maaf reader kalau gtu HAPPY READING readers #cium atu2

***Rekomendasi music :****  
- please don't  
98****o****/Lee Donghae – My everything  
Eunhae- Still you  
SJ K.R.Y – Let's Not  
Henry – I would  
FT Island – Madly**

* * *

**Summary**

**.**

**.**

"_mataku dibutakan olehmu, seberkas cahaya yang menghaburkan sinar lain, pendaran cahaya yang kuat" –__D__onghae_

"_bayangmu bagaikan kilatan film, sebuah kilas balik" –Eunhyuk_

"_Aku terjebak dalam labirin di antara ilusimu" –__Donghae_

"_Saat aku merasa bisa meraihmu, tapi saat kuulurkan tangan ini hanyalah udara hampa yang terasa" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Satu – satunya yang tertulis dalam kepalaku hanya dirimu"-__Dong__hae_

"_Fantasi yang terasa nyata ini mebuatku hampir gila" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, kurasakan debaran dahsyat ini"-__Dong__hae_

"_Pada saat itu Aku merasakan jantung ini seperti berhenti , Semua terasa berbeda, saat kilauanmu tiba – tiba menghilang" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Udara terasa begitu sesak, begitu sulit bagiku untuk bernafas Kuucapkan sesuatu padamu, meski aku yakin kau tidak peduli"-__Dong__hae_

"_Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, jangan katakan kata itu. Bola mataku terus bergulir,air mata ku jatuh saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut m__u__" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai diri ini Yang membuat mu menangis" -__Dong__hae_

"_Haruskah aku percaya? Ku harap saat ini hanya mimpi , Kenapa sesakit ini ? Andai semuanya berhenti saat ini "-__Eun__hyuk_

"_Walaupun rasanya sakit, bersikaplah seolah tak apa-apa" -__Dong__hae_

"_Walaupun rasanya ingin menangis, ada cara untuk menahannya"- __Eun__hyuk_

"_Walaupun hati ini terluka, ada cara untuk tetap tersenyum"-__Dong__hae_

"_Hatiku dipenuhi kegelapan Semua keinginan yang ada hancur Semua perlahan akan hilang, kembali menjauh" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Akankah kita akan saling melupakan?" -__Dong__hae_

"_Hari-hari kembali membosankan" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Cinta seperti ini, akankah ada lagi? "-__Dong__hae_

"_Bahkan jika rasanya ingin bertemu, kita tak bisa melakukannya -hyuk Betapapun sakitnya, harus bisa menahannya "-__Dong__hae_

"_Harus terbiasa hidup tanpamu "-__Eun__hyuk_

"_esok akan menjadi lebih baik perlahan akan menghilang dan terlupakan "-__Dong__hae_

"_dan jika tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu hanya kengangan manislah yang akan diingat"-__Eun__hyuk_

"_Hari-hari kembali membosankan" -__Dong__hae_

"_semua ini memang harus dilupakan" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_Apa hanya akulah yang menangis mengingatmu ? "-__Dong__hae_

"_terlalu banyak hal yang mengingatkan pada cinta kita" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_bagiku, cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan" -__Donghae_

"_tapi walaupun sakit, harus bisa menahannya" -__Eun__hyuk_

"_dan begitulah, lupakan semua ini"-__Dong__hae_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Author ****P****ov ~**

Huffft...

EunHyuk medesah panjang seharian ini ia uring-uringan seperti kehilangn mainnya ia merasa seperti orang bodoh termenung sendiri di sudut ruangan yang penuh kaca ini sambil melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama seseorang .

"Kemana saja kau tuan tengik ? Sudah dua hari kau tak datang sekolah dan latihan ? " Gerutunya Menatap _handphone_ _touchscreen_nya Pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam saat Donghae menciumnya tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya .

**Brakk...**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan terbuka .

"Hae-ah ? " Pikir Eunhyuk mulai antusias

"Latihan ? " Tanya seseorang kepada Euhyuk

"Oh' sungmin _hyung_ ? _We_ ? ". EunHyuk harus menelan kekecewaannya

"Kau harus menampilkan kehebatan mu malam ini Eunhyuk jangan lupa , Dan jangan mengecewakan ku _arraci_ ? " Ucap sungmin.

"Oh ' _gomawo hyung_ " Ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum manis kepada sungmin

"Berbenahlah acaranya akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi " ucap sungmin pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri .

Eunhyuk kembali memainkan _handphone_nya mencoba mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F****estival ****T****ime ~**

"Kemana dia ? Mengapa tak datang juga ?" Batin Eunhyuk mulai gelisah

"Hae-ah ..." EunHyuk Memanggil Donghae lirih berharap donghae akan segera datang , Lampu ruangan mulai di matikan pertanda acara akan di mulai .

"Bodohh .. Cepat datang kalau tidak kau akan di _blacklist_ " ucap Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menatap pintu masuk berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya .

Alunan musik pun dimulai Eunhyuk tak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya , Ia sudah sangat hafal pemilik suara ini .

**The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me**

_**Sendirian di malam sepi  
Mencari kekuatan untuk terus  
Setiap harapanku tampaknya mati  
Mataku tak punya lagi air mata tuk menangis  
Lalu seperti matahari yang bersinar di atas  
Kau mengelilingiku dengan cintamu yang tak berujung  
Karena semua hal yang tak bisa aku lihat sekarang begitu jelas bagiku**_

**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
**

_**Kau adalah segalanya bagiku  
Tak ada cintamu yang tak akan membawa  
Hidupku adalah milikmu seorang  
Satu-satunya cinta yang pernah kukenal  
Semangatmu menarikku terus  
Ketika tak ada lagi yang akan dilakukan  
Setiap malam aku berdoa  
Berlutut  
Bahwa kau akan selalu jadi  
Segalanya bagiku**_

****song by : 98****o****/Lee Donghae – My everything**

"Hae-ah..." Lirihnya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dong****hae pov ~**

**From :** Eunhyuk "Tuan bodoh"

_Yak! Kemana saja kau , __C__epatlah kemari , __F__estival akan mulai sebentar lagi ! Dasar tengik !_

"Haruskah aku pergi ? " Tanya Donghae bimbang di atas ranjangnya membaca pesan Eunhyuk membuat nya rindu kepada si 'bodoh'nya

"Kenapa kau masih mencariku ? Aku sedang berusaha menjauhi mu bodoh .." Cibirnya kepada _handphone_nya Berharap si pengirim mendengarnya .

**Brakk...**

"_Appa _? .." ucapku terkejut.

"Cepatlah berbenah kita harus pergi malam ini " ucap _appa_

"_Mwo_ ? Malam ini ? " Ulang ku dengan mata yang melebar

_'Tidak ! Aku bahkan belum bertemu hyuk dan meberitahunya'_ Batin ku

"_Ne_ Hae-a "

"Tidak _appa_ , aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan ku , sebelum pergi , beri aku waktu " ucap ku mengambil matel dan keluat dari flat ku .

_'Aku harus bertemu dengan eunhyuk '_ itulah yang ad di pikiran ku .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F****estival time ~**

Aku dapat melihat Eunhyuk dengan wajahnya yang bingung walau keadaan gelap seperti ini , Aku langsung menyerobot _mick_ dan berjalan menju panggung menyanyikan Sebuah lagu yang akan ku persembahkan untuk si 'bodoh' malam ini.

**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything**

_**Kau adalah segalanya bagiku  
Tak ada cintamu yang tak akan membawa  
Hidupku adalah milikmu seorang  
Satu-satunya cinta yang pernah kukenal  
Semangatmu menarikku terus  
Ketika tak ada lagi yang akan dilakukan  
Setiap malam aku berdoa  
Berlutut  
Bahwa kau akan selalu jadi  
Segalanya bagiku**_

**Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly realit  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
**

_**Sekarang semua harapan dan impianku  
tiba-tiba menjadi nyata  
Kau telah membuka hatiku untuk merasakan  
cinta yang benar-benar nyata  
Sebuah cahaya penuntun yang tak akan pernah pudar  
Itu bukanlah sebuah hal dalam hidup yang akan pernah aku tukarkan  
Untuk cinta yang kau berikan ini tak akan biarkan pergi  
Aku harap kau akan selalu tahu**_

**You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete for all time (for all time)**

_**Kau adalah nafas dalam kehidupanku  
Satu-satunya yang membebaskan aku  
Dan kau telah membuat jiwaku lengkap  
Sepanjang waktu (Sepanjang waktu)**_

**You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be (be my everything)**

_**Kau adalah segalanya bagiku (kau adalah segalanya bagiku)  
Tak ada cintamu yang tak akan membawa (Tak ada cintamu yang tak akan membawa)  
Hidupku adalah milikmu seorang (seorang)  
Satu-satunya cinta yang pernah kukenal  
Semangatmu menarikku terus (Semangatmu menarikku terus)  
Ketika tak ada lagi yang akan dilakukan (Ketika tak ada lagi yang akan dilakukan)  
Setiap malam aku berdoa (aku berdoa)  
Berlutut (berlutut)  
Bahwa kau akan selalu jadi, jadi segalanya bagiku**_

**Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything  
**

_**Setiap malam aku berdoa  
Bertekuk lutut  
Bahwa kau akan selalu jadi  
Segalanya bagiku  
Oh segalanya bagiku Lagu ini untuknya , lagu pertama dan mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir ,**_

****song by : 98****o****/Lee Donghae – My everything**

**~Donghae Pov End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menyanyi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si 'bodohnya' andai Eunhyuk tau jika ingin rasanya Donghae memeluknya erat , sangat erat sekali untuk saat lagu berakhir ia berjalan mendekati Euhyuk , menarik Eunhyuk-nya dari keramain saat ini.

"Hae-ah ? Ada apa ? Aku harus tampil " ucap Eunhyuk , Terkejut dengan kelakuan ikan 'tengik'nya ini.  
"Bisakah kau lebih mementingkan aku untuk saat ini ? " Ucap hae penuh penegasan dan mengencangkan genggamannya dan menarik Eunhyuk

EunHyuk hanya pasrah setelah mendengar kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan , Entah mengapa badannya seperti kaku dan hanya pasrah mengikuti kehendak Donghae .  
Mereka berhenti tepat di depan lorong kecil dekat sekolahan mereka , tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu .

"Aishhhh.. Ada apa Hae-ah ? " Ucap Eunhyuk mulai kesal namun Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata teduhnya mulai mengenang air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik ..." Belum selesai Eunhyuk menyelsaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk tubuh kurusnya , Seolah tersengat listrik, EunHyuk hanya diam menikmati desiran hangat darahnya dan detak jantung yang tak bisa di katakan normal lagi, Donghae terus bahkan mengencangkan dekapannya

"Ha.. Hae .. Aku sulit berna..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Eunhyuk tergantung.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini " ucap Donghae membuka suara masi berusaha untuk tidak menangis walau hatinya terasa bagai tercabik-cabik.

**DEG...**

Eunhyuk membeku , lututnya terasa lemas , matanya memanas dan pandangannya mulai memburam mendengar ucapan Donghae

"Kau bercanda hae , itu tidak lucu ... Ciiissss..." EunHyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka namun Donghae kembali mendekapnya menghirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk , Aroma yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan .

"Hanya ada dua pilihan , Aku pergi dari sini dan tak akan kembali lagi , Atau aku tetap di sini tetapi akan pergi untuk selamanya?"

"Hae-ah..." Lirih Eunhyuk dengan suara yang mulai bergetar

"Bantu aku memilih di antara keduanya " ucap Donghae

"Kau akan pergi ? Meninggalkan _korea_ ? _We_ ? " Tanya Eunhyuk dan kini air mata yang berusaha ia tahan keluar dengan sendirinya .

"Oh... " Ucap Donghae menahan tangisannya.

"Huuffttt.. jika ini hanya jebakan mu saja , jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu Hae ! " Ancam Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tak percaya pada ucapan Donghae .

**Chu**

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae**** pov ~**

Aku menarik Eunhyuk dari keramain tempat ini

"Hae-ah ? Ada apa ? Aku harus tampil " Ucapnya

"Bisa kah kau lebih mementingkan aku untuk saat ini ? " Ucap ku penuh penegasan dan mengencangkan genggaman ku dan terus menariknya .

Aku menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong kecil tepat pertama kali kami bertemu

_'Bagai m__a__na aku harus mengatakannya? '_

_'Harus ku mulai dari m__a__na ? ' __  
_

_'Ku harap hyuk tak akan menangis demi seorang pengecut seperti ku ' Batin ku _

"Aishhhh.. Ada apa hae-ah ? " Ucap Eunhyuk mulai kesal aku hanya menatapnya mencoba menahan tangisanku , Aku tak ingin ia melihat ku menagis seperti bayi .

"Kau baik-baik ..."

**GREB...**

Aku memeluk tubuh kurusnya, kurasakan Eunhyuk sedikit menegang dan aku terus mengencangkan dekapan di tubuh kurusnya ini .

Tuhan ...

Mengapa tak kau hentikan waktu untuk saat ini ? , Aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama lagi. Apa aku harus tetap tinggal di sini ? bersama Eunhyuk ? atau mengikuti kehendak _appa _? apa aku egois jika aku tetap ingin disini , Seperti ini. bersamanya ,memeluknya dan menciumnya lagi ?Mengapa ini begitu sulit ? ini menyakitkan , Aku tak bisa menahan dan menyembunyikan ini semua , tapi aku terlalu takut , takut jika ia akan mebenci ku .

"Ha.. Hae .. Aku sulit berna..." Protes Eunhyuk

_'Aku pasti akan merindukan mu Hyuk '_ jawab ku membatin

"Aku akan pergi dari sini " ucap ku tegas dan aku masih berusaha agar air mata sialan ini tak mengalir di hadapan Eunhyuk

"Kau bercanda hae , itu tidak lucu ... Ciiissss..." Cibirnya sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukanku namun aku kembali mendekapnya menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang amat sangat memabukan bagi ku , gila ... Ini benar-benar membuat ku gila .

"Hanya ada dua pilihan , Aku pergi dari sini dan tak akan kembali lagi , Atau aku tetap di sini tetapi akan pergi untuk selamanya?" Ucap ku Memberinya pilihan yang tak ia mengerti .

"hae-ah..." Lirih Eunhyuk dengan suara yang mulai bergetar

_'Ku mohon ja__n__gan memanggil ku dengan nada seperti itu hyuk-ah ...'_ jawab ku membatin

"Bantu aku memilih di antara keduanya " ucapku masih memeluknya dan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan ku .

"Kau akan pergi ? Meninggalkan _korea_ ? _We_ ? " Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar

_'Kau berhasil __D__onghae , __B__erhasil membua__t__nya MENANGIS '_

"oh' ... " Ucapku singkat

"Huuffttt.. jika ini hanya jebakanmu saja , jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu hae ! " Ucap Eunhyuk , tak heran aku memanggilnya bodoh , Apakah aku tampak seperti sedang dalam _mood _yang ingin bercanda ? Cisss ..

**Chu~**

_Aku mencium bibirnya singkat , __M__emberikannya kesadaran bahwa 'aku tidak sedang bercanda ' _

**~Donghae Pov End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eun****hyuk pov ~**

Aku menegang saat bibir Donghae menempel menyentuh permukaan bibirku, Hatiku serasa menghangat , Aku menutup mata menikmati bibir manis Donghae

'Apakah ini nyata ? Apakah dia serius?'

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya

'Mengapa harus begini ? '

Aku tak dapat menahan air mata ku menangis di dalam pelukan nya , Tak ku hiraukan bila dia mengatakan ku cengeng dan bodoh tapi apa daya air mata ku tak dapat ku tahan lagi, Entah mengapa ini terasa berat bagiku , Apakah ada yang salah dengan ini ?

"Aku pergi hyuk-ah ... _Annyeong_..." Ucap Donghae bergetar ia menangis , Tidak kami menangis bersama

"Jadi semua ini benar ? " Ucap ku tak sanggup mendengar jika iya berkata 'iya'

"Mian hyuk-ah ... Jaga dirimu baik-baik , Temukanlah seseorang yang menyayangimu , yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu , jangan seorang pengecut seperti ku yang tak bisa bersama mu " ucap hae mengacak rambut ku dan Mengecup rambut ku .

"_Saranghae_.." Ucapnya berbisik hampir tak bisa ku dengar , lalu pergi meninggalkan ku , aku tak dapat menahannya , tak dapat menggapai, hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh dari pandangan ku , mata ku kembali memanas , pandangan ku mulai memburam

"_Andwe_ hae-ah ... " Ucap ku lirih terduduk lemas. Aku merasa sesak , merasa hampa , merasa hilang, bagaimana ini bisa seperti ini ? Harusnya aku mengatakan _' Jangan lakukan, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong'_

_'seseorang tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini ' _

"_Nado saranghae_ hae-a" ucap ku terisak .

**~Eunhyuk Pov End~**

_Harus membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal yang semudah yang terucap. __H__arusnya Aku berbalik sehingga tak dapat melihatmu meninggalkanku. Air matakupun menetes, saat ini aku harus menghapus tangisanku Jika ini memang takdir, maka aku akan menunggu takdir itu berakhir ini hanya perjalanan singkat luka saat ini akan terhapus oleh waktu Aku akan mendekap keharumanmu yang tersisa , keharumanmu yang menyejukkan ku –__Eun__hyuk_

_Tidak pernah ada yang membuat ku hancur selain membiarkan mu menangis sendirian , __T__idak seorangpun yang kuinginkan selain kamu , __T__idak ada seorang pun yang membuat ku begitu lemah , __M__enangis seperti bayi , __M__embuat ku sangat jatuh terhadap pesonamu maafkanaku meninggalkan mu dan membuatmu menangis karena aku bodoh . Aku harap kau akan bahagia, maka dari itu mari untuk kita tidak bertemu lagi –__Dong__hae_

**-the end- **

* * *

Huaaaaa ... Maap reader kalok ff ini endingnya makin ancur dan sarap, ngaur, gaje -" , sengaja saya ngasih lirik dan arti dari lagunya 98o/Lee Donghae – My everything karena saya suka banget dengan arti dari lagu ini , dalam banget . makasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapi untuk sahabat saya (read : NicKyun) yang mau ngepost ini ff dan juga para readers yang udah ngebaca plus mengomentari ff ini ,  
kritik dan saran kembali saya tagih (?) Untuk dapat membantu saya karna saya di sini juga masih dalam tahap BELAJAR , maap jugak yang kecewa kalo gak ad adegan 'ITU' saya belum cukup ilmu untuk ngebuat ff yang 'ITU' nntik setelah saya praktek dengan haehyuk , mka saya akan ngepost ff yang 'ITU' jadi lebih akurat dan berpengalaman (?)

Saya akhiri **wabilahitaufiq hidayah asallammualaikum **

Muaaahhh Sampai jumpa di ff saya selanjutnya

Annyeong #bow


End file.
